


In the Door

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Phil comes home to his family.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	In the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (domestic genre)

“Hey,” said Clint, the moment Phil stepped through their apartment door. “I know you probably had a busy day at work, but she’s been kind of fussy all day, and then I got peed on – which I didn’t know girl-babies could do, by the way – so give me just, like, five minutes to shower, okay?”

Phil blinked as Clint pushed six-month-old Frankie into his arms, pressed a kiss to Phil’s temple, and disappeared.

“Well,” said Phil, settling their daughter a little more securely in his arms. 

She gazed back at him with Clint’s wide blue eyes and he sunk onto the nearest piece of furniture, their couch, his knees feeling suddenly weak. Frankie’s little hands caught the lapels of his jacket, and he kissed her hair, breathing in her baby powder-and-apple sauce scent.

That was how Clint found him a little over five minutes later, still wet from his shower and wearing soft-worn pajamas. “Sorry,” said Clint, “I didn’t mean to… Phil?”

He’d tried to take Frankie, but both of them had stopped him – their daughter with a hand fisted in the hem of Clint’s t-shirt and Phil with an arm around his waist. Phil tugged, gently, until Clint settled onto the couch beside him.

“I love you,” said Phil. “God, Clint, I love you.”

“For handing you a baby before you’d even gotten in the door?”

“For _everything_. This is… I’d given up hope, for this. A home, a family.”

“Hey,” said Clint, softly. “Hey, you know that goes for me, too, right? You and Frankie… if I never picked up a bow again, I could still be happy, just with the two of you.”

“As if you aren’t itching to teach our daughter archery,” said Phil, smiling.

His husband grinned. “I never said I wasn’t,” he said, and Phil just had to kiss him for that.

THE END


End file.
